56th Hunger Games Chapter 2
The Training Center The Elevator opened, revealing the huge Training Center, and the Tributes too. I watched them closely. The Girl from District 2 was throwing knives at a dummy, stabbing them into his head, chest and... well his private parts. The Boy from 7 grabbed a scythe and started battling with one of the Staff of the Center. Castress was trying to lit a fire from a stick, which she couldn't do. The Boy from 1 hit every target with the Bow and Arrow. It is said, that in the Training Center, it's the best time to choose allies, as you can see them and their skills. Haymitch suggested to try to be friendly to the Careers, but it wasn't defined who were the Careers yet '''so i'll just try to be friendly with everyone. Amber went running to aid Castress in her quest of the Fire and the Stick, leaving me alone. Then, an axe went flying over my head and stopped in the wall, so as my heart stopped from the fear. The Axe got stuck in the wall. I watched to the Tributes, and one was going into my direction. I believe it was the one from 3. He had a smile on his face. "Hey Dude, i'm so sorry!, i guess you didn't saw that coming did you?! I'm just sloopy with this things..., Oh I'm Leo!" cried the boy from 3 "Evan." I replied "Great, short words, i like that, so... did you make any friends in here?". Asked Leo "Um... not really, i was planning to make them... like today" I said doubtfully, while not really knowing what the best answer was. "Great, so that makes us two!" Said Leo. Great, that was the answer. "So... i was thinking if-" I was interrupted "Before you speak, i must warn you, just because i'm from district 3, i become an intelligent person, i'm the complete opposite. So if you are looking for allies, i'm kinda of the sloppy one no one wants... but i can handle an axe very well... that thing from earlier, was just a minor... oh never mind. If you are looking for someone '''Really Intelligent, try Pepper , she is more intelligent than most of the adults here" Leo gave me this whole speech and pointed at the Girl that was in the fasten memory game, beating records of other tributes in a second. I approached her with Leo but she didn't recognize me at all. She was too concentrated in the excercise that i was invisible for her. I touched her and she lost concentration and lost couple of seconds, and she almost beat the record... if it wasn't for me. "THANK YOU! Now i'll have to start over..." Replied the girl, and was just about to start over with the excercise when i stopped her before she could do so. "What's your problem?!" She cried "I'm sorry if we started with the wrong foot... i'm just trying to get some friends here" I said "If you are making friends with Leo... i'll warn you, i had to teach him that we are made of cells, and at first he didn't believe me. And that was a year ago." Replie her with a hurting tone towards his fellow Tribute from her district. "Hey! Don't be mean to me. What did I do?! I'm just trying to help you out. The only thing you do is to play this excercise! And that, it's not going to help you in the games. Just speak to people. Like him. And perhaps he won't kill you the second the Games starts" Said Leo to Pepper with a higher tone. Then Pepper started yelling at Leo, but i wasn't listening anymore. I was looking for someone else to be friends with. There was Pollux training with the daggers, but he wasn't a friendly dude at all. Then i saw the ones from 2, Tamara and Darrius. Hell No. They definitly will be Careers. Hey Amber is talking to Tamara! What is she doing. Hey! She throwed her and fell to the flor. So i ran in between of them. "Hey Hey Hey! STOP! Stop, what's going on?" I cried "Move it, Twelve! It's between me and her !" Cried Tamara to Amber "I'm sure we can discuss it out" I Replied to her. Then his fellow tribute from her district, Darrius, stepped in and looked at me "That's interesting... Let's discuss it out. We will forget that your little friend here, set on fire Tamara's backpack if you suplly to us food in The Games" Said Darrius "What?! Are you out of your mind?" Cried Amber "It doesn't matter if you deny, we'll just take it with her in the Games. It's a pity that the little ones get to die first" Said Darrius to her Then Pollux , his big brother, entered in the conversation intimidating everyone. "I dare you to say it again" Said Pollux to Darrius , threatening him Darrius think about what to say... but instead, he grabbed a batton stick and prepared to hit little Castress . So i stepped in and took the blow for the little girl. Everyone was pretty shocked. Then Pollux grabbed Darrius and stomped him into the wall. "You were ABOUT to Hit My SISTER! I Won't tolerate that!" Shouted Pollux . And he started hitting Darrius in the stomac. Then The Guards of the capitol stepped in the fight and separate them. Then Pollux let his hand for me to stand up. I thank him and he went away with his sister. Then Leo approached me and took a look to my face, that was pretty purple with the hit Darrius gave me. Then there was a stop for lunch. I asked for Mac & Cheese, but i didn't thought that the food in the Capitol was so abundant! They gaved me 4 dishes of Mac & Cheese with all kinds of flavours. Leo asked ribs with barbacoa and Pepper asked for a Simple Salad. We sat down in a table far far away from Darrius . Then, i saw in the far left corner, a Boy eating alone in the floor. I believe he was from District 11. I thought i'll invite him to have lunch with us, but he seemed happy over there in his corner. Then all of a Sudden, the Girl from District 1 starting smashing her spoon into her glass, just like the People of The Capitol. "Hey! Excuse Me! Could you look over here please! We have an announcement to do!" Cried Her. Yep. She also speaked exactly the same as the ones in the capitol... "Thank you Mistral . Now. Us three, we want to have a pack, of... i don't know... of 6 Tributes... i think. So there are three tributes who will have the chance to join us in the Career Pack. Tamara , Mistral and I will examine your abilities and then we will announce who will be with us in the Games" That was Darrius's speech. Well... That's just great. Not 3... 6 CAREERS will be in the Games... . We are definitly screwed up. Who will be the lucky ones... Before the fight i would say... Pollux , but he won't be in even if they ask him... he will be to protective about his sister. Then the bell rang, meaning we have to get back in the Training Center. The Existing Careers sat in the highest point of the Center and looked to us, as they were the Gamemakers. Then, for my surprise, the Boy From 1 Starting shooting with great velocity arrows towards the dummies. He hit every single target, in the head, in the stomatc, in the neck. Literally, in all the mortal spots a human could have. The Careers were very surprised and gave looks for approval between them. Then i saw Pollux with a dagger, decapitating dummies. Tamara and Mistral looked like they have found the one, but Darrius looked at them like they were crazy. I was right all along, Pollux would not be in the Careers after all. That's a relief. Then i turned back to see Leo struggling with the axe again. Oh God... he's awful. "Leo! Could you lend me an axe?, I'll like to try it" I Asked. "Sure, i suck at it anyways" Said Leo After 15 Minutes of struggling, i began to be good with the axe, then i figure it out that with 2 Axes was even more easy, it was just a matter of getting the hang of it. I saw that that boy from earlier in the corner was looking at me and approached me. So i just stopped and let him talk. "Yeah?" I asked At first, he didn't say anything and was about to get back in his corner but i insisted "Don't be afraid. You can talk to me" I said again. "Oh... Um... you are probably going to say... no" He Said "I'm all ears" I replied with a smile "You seem strong with the axes... and um... I'm scared of those guys... and that guy too... but you seem to be a nice guy... so i was wondering if- I interrupted him "That you could be my ally in the Games?" I finished his sentence "Um... Yes..." Said sadly waiting for a bad answer. "Sure! if you don't mind telling me your name" "It's Cixto " Said him "Then welcome to our group. This is Pepper and Leo" I showed him, and they greeted them with a warm welcome. "So Cixto... do you know anyone who will like to join us?" Said Pepper "Um... there's Karen ... but she want's to do the Games alone..." Replied Him "Nevermind then... don't worry" Said Leo "Evan, can i have a word with you" Cried Pepper "Sure" I replied "I mean in Private". she insisted We walked away from them and then she cried "Are you out of your mind!, Or are you as dumb as Leo !" "What happened!?" I asked loudly "Him! The Boy! Cixto ! He only becomes another mouth to feed. He is a burden to us now and in the Games, i suggest you dump him!" "I won't do that!" i Cried "Then try to find someone who can make a balance to the group like, one really strong like Pollux or Mento, the guy with the sycthe , because we are running out of options! "Ok! Don't yell at me! God you get mad sometimes!" I shouted at her. I looked around trying to spot the guy Pepper just told me, and i found him beside Amber . I went straight to him and he looked at me especting to have a conversation. "What's Up Twelve" Said Him "Hey, i'm just wondering if you could consider being into- But i was interrupted by Darrius "Sorry Rat Face, he's one of us now" Darrius. For Mento's surprise, he had never speaked to anyone of the tributes, and Mento wasn't THAT good with the scythe. Mento tried to reply, but Darrius, told him something in secret, that made him look pale and he gasped in fear. "Sorry... T-Twelve... i'm a Ca-Career Now... I'm Sorry...!" Mento Cried in fear. "You heard him Rat Face, he's one of US now. I left the stage to get back to my group, but then Haymitch started speaking on the speaker in my ear. "Boy, get back at the place right now, and tell Amber too. We need to discuss things with Effie, like right now!" "But i'm making some- I was interrupted again. God what is it today that everyone interrupts me "Come on! i'm your mentor, you do as i say!" Cried Haymitch. Oh... how i hated that guy. I Cried Amber's name and she came, and we both went into the Appartment's again. I recall hearing a Member of the Staff as i was leaving. He said something about Personal Assesment Tommorow...